¡Happy Birthday!
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Bella odia su cumpleaños, y este año no es diferente. Un helado, un mensaje en una servilleta y un nuevo novio podrían mejorarlo todo?


_Los personajes -obviamente- no son mios, la trama sipi xDD_

**Dedicado a típi Marthuka, **_¡Feliz Cumple! TQM loca!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Happy Birthday!**

**.**

Era el peor día en toda mi maldita vida. Bueno, uno de los peores.

El día comenzaba de la peor manera posible, llovía a cántaros. Obviamente estaba nublado, tanto que ni siquiera parecía que ya había amanecido. La temperatura era de bajo cero, o algo así, la verdad no lo sé con exactitud – lo que si puedo asegurar es que me puedo morir congelada–. Y aunque esto puede ser normal en un lugar como Forks, parecía que el clima iba acorde con mi estado de humor.

Y todo este drama se debía a que un día como hoy, del mes de septiembre hace ya varios años, en un hospital Renee Swan gritaba como loca de sufrimiento, Charlie Swan tomaba la mano de su esposa intentando con toda su voluntad no desmayarse… y para no hacer la historia más larga, señoras y señores, hoy me hago un año más anciana, hoy, cumplo 18 años.

NOOOOOOO –Aquí, dado la inmensidad del grito, en el bosque una parvada huye de sus nidos–.

Oh, si, pero aquí no queda lo peor.

Lo peor llegará dentro de poco, porque a toda la maldita gente que conozco quiere celebrar esta gran desgracia con un carnaval estilo Brasil, y para alguien tan torpe como yo eso no es nada bueno.

Esa es la razón del porque no quiero levantarme de la cama.

Se que en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de mi refugio, Renee aparecerá para abrazarme hasta que los brazos se le entuman, mientras que Charlie nos verá desde el marco de la puerta, con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas. Y pasados cinco minutos, un remolino negro –y pequeño– aparecerá en escena y me secuestrará para pasar la tarde entre ropa, maquillaje, accesorios, zapatos de tacón y más cosas sin sentido. Alice –mi mejor amiga– me secuestrará junto con Rosalie–mi otra amiga– para torturarme. Emmett, Jasper y Edward –los primeros mis amigos, y el último mi mejor amigo y amor platónico– huirán como siempre para terminar de preparar alguna locura de Alice.

Lo sé porque cada año sucede lo mismo, y esta vez no caeré el las garras de la bestia. No saldré de mi adorado refugio por NADA del mundo.

..

_(15 minutos después…)_

Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡MALDITA SEA!

No debo salir de la cama, pero… ¡Necesito ir al baño!

Caramba, cuando hice el plan de no salir de aquí no consideré la necesidad de ir al baño. ¡Uff! Maldigo el día donde quise hacerme la hija linda y evitar que mis padres me concedieran la recamara con baño incluido.

–Bien Bella, tú puedes hacerlo. No será tan malo, solo otro cumpleaños de locura y mañana al manicomio –me dije mientras respiraba profundamente.

Cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración, levanto las sabanas de la cama, me levanto de un salto y estiro los brazos a la espera de la loca de mi madre, pero… eso nunca llega.

–¿Pero qué….? –ok, ¿dónde esta Renee? ¿Y dónde…? Ugh, primero al baño y después con las preguntas.

..

–¡Ahhhh! –suspiro de alivio al salir del baño.

Ahora si, ¿en qué estábamos?... ah, si, las preguntas.

¿Por qué no hay nadie gritando 'Feliz cumpleaños'? ¿Dónde están mis amigas-secuestradoras? ¿Y los traidores de mis amigos? ¿Y Charlie a punto de llorar?

–Hummm… esto… esto es raro. –frunzo el ceño y bajo las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina.

Todo estaba… anormal, depende como se vea: en un día común, normal; pero en mi cumpleaños, raro.

Mamá estaba cocinando y cantando alguna canción de_ BackStreeet Boys_ y papá leía el periódico con su taza de café en mano.

–Bueno días –dije renuente. Renee al verme sonrió.

–Buenos días, corazón. ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

–Uh, ¿bien? –sonó más como pregunta. Mamá me sonrió de nuevo y regresó su atención al desayuno.

Caminé rumbo a la mesa, esperando ser atacada, cosa que de nuevo no sucedió.

–Buenos días, papá.

–Hey, B. ¿Cómo dormiste?

–Bien, supongo –dije dudosa.

–Que bien –dijo para regresar al periódico.

¿Será posible que hayan olvidado mi cumpleaños? ¿Por fin Dios escuchó mis plegarias? ¿O será que el mal karma termino para mí?

Lo que sea que haya sido… ¡GRACIAS!

–¡Oh, Bella, lo olvidaba! Edward te llamó, dijo que le regresaras la llamada. –bien, acabó la alegría. Edward no olvidaría mi cumpleaños y se lo recordará a quien lo haya olvidado.

Pues bien, no lo llamaré y así evitaré la tortura. Muhahaha.

¡Bah! ¿A quién voy a engañar? Si lo que más quiero es escuchar su hermosa voz, ver sus lindos ojos, escuchar su risa, sentir el calor de sus abrazos y…

–Ahora lo llamo.

Por favor, por favor que lo haya olvidado.

–_¿Hola?_

–¡Hey, Ed!

–_¡Bells! ¿A qué debo el milagro de que me estés llamando?_

–¡Ah, vamos! Si lo hice hace menos de 24 horas. Y además tú me llamaste primero.

–_Cierto, cierto. En fin, te llamaba para…_ –aquí va…– _saber si te gustaría ir a Port Ángels por un helado y ver esa película por la que tanto llevas molestando._

¡Woah! ¡Lo olvidó! Bien, no sé si sentirme feliz o triste de que no lo haya recordado.

–_¿Entonces, qué dices?_

–Claro.

–_Entonces voy por ti a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Ahora te tengo que dejar aquí hay un pequeño duende molestando por usar el teléfono, nos vemos más tarde. Chao._

–Chao –dije, estoy segura de que sonó un poco apagado. Alice tampoco lo había recordado.

..

A las tres con cinco minutos Edward tocó la puerta de mi casa, no demoramos en salir, ya que Renee y Charlie casi nos sacan a patadas porque tenían _cosas_ importantes por hacer. Yiuk, no quiero ni saber lo que era.

Oh, si y debo decir que hasta ahora nadie se ha acordado de que es mi cumpleaños. Ya sé que me contradigo, pero aclaro: no me gustan los casi carnavales que organizan para festejarme, pero… si me gusta que mis amigos y familia se acuerden de mi tortura.

Llegamos a Port Ángels rápido –y como no, si Edward maneja como un loco–. El camino fue tranquilo y con nuestras platicas sin sentido.

Fuimos al cine a ver la de ese bombón que hace de vampiro en otra película. Fue genial, pero creo que Ed se quedó dormido casi al inicio de ésta.

–¿Quieres un helado? –me preguntó saliendo del cine.

–Claro

–Bien, vamos –me tomó de la mano y me guió a una heladería–. ¿De qué lo quieres?

–De menta con chocolate, obvio –dije poniendo mi sonrisa más grande. Adoraba ese helado. De hecho, no sé ni porque Edward me pregunta de qué lo quiero, él sabe cual me gusta.

No sé ni porque pregunto –Edward sonrió y se volvió hacia señora que nos atendía–. Eso y otro de fresa, por favor.

Mientras los servían, miré los demás sabores. Una nunca sabe cuando se le antojará otro sabor.

–Aquí esta su helado, señorita –me tendió un gran cono de helado de deliciosa menta con chocolate y una servilleta.

–Gracias

–Oh, y hay alguien que quiere decirle algo… –me dio una sonrisa. Yo la miré dudosa.

–¿Qué…?

–Lea lo que dice la servilleta –me dijo en voz baja y me guiñó un ojo.

Dudosa, tomé la servilleta en la otra mano y leí lo que decía con una hermosa caligrafía:

_Isabella Marie Swan, eres una persona maravillosa, un año más vieja si lo quieres, pero aun así maravillosa. Te amo como no tienes idea… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_E._

Quedé pasmada. ¿Edward quería que yo… y él…? ¿Acaso de verdad dijo que…? ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Cuándo…? ¡Ni siquiera podía formular una pregunta completa!

Cuando pude moverme me di la vuelta y allí estaba Edward, con su sonrisa torcida y un poco nervioso.

–Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

–Y-yo… –abría la boca, pero no salían palabras, Edward se veía cada vez más nervioso, pero de repente mi mente conectó los hechos y una bombilla se encendió–. ¡Siiiiiii!

Me lance hacia él, que no dudo en atraparme. Comenzó a girarnos y darme besos mariposa por toda la cara, yo solo atiné a reír y abrazarlo más fuerte.

–Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi Bella! –dijo cuando nos calmamos. ¡No lo olvidó! Sonreí y le di un pequeño pico en los labios.

Salimos de la heladería con nuestros helados y tomados de la mano. Ah y, tuvimos que comprar otro para mí, ya que el primero lo arrojé a algún lugar antes de brincar sobre Edward.

Seguimos un rato más por las calles de Port Ángels. Pero entrando la noche decidimos que ya era hora de regresar.

–Bella, ¿te importa si llegamos primero a mi casa?, necesito darle a Alice algo que según ella era de GRAN importancia.

–Claro, por mí no hay problema.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, todo estaba oscuro. Se me hizo raro, normalmente siempre está alguien. Y además, ¿qué no debería estar Alice aquí?

–¿Seguro que estará aquí? –le pregunté. Él sonrió y asintió. Fruncí el ceño, pero aun así seguí a Edward.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada y me dejó pasar primero. Encendió las luces y…

–¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!

Un millón de papelitos de colores volaron sobre mí, mientras que medio pueblo me deja casi sorda con el grito que dieron.

Abrí los brazos justo a tiempo para abrazar a una llorosa Renee. Papá vino después de ella con un torpe abrazo, pero no por ello menos cariñoso. Alice y Rose se lanzaron sobre mi a penas papá me soltó. Jasper me abrazó tímidamente, mientras que Emmett casi me asfixia con uno de sus abrazos de oso. Más gente vino después, pero solo son destellos fugases en mi memoria.

–A que pensaste que nos habíamos olvidado de u cumpleaños –dijo la pequeña duende dando brincos.

–¡Pff! Claro que no –dije. Claro que lo había pensado, pero ella no tenía que saberlo.

–Si claro, y yo soy Ashley Greene. –dijo rodando los ojos.

Le iba a replicar cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me dieron un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–¡Aceptó! –Gritó Alice–. Te dije que aceptaría. Ustedes son almas gemelas. Alice Cullen NUNCA se equivoca.

La fiesta no fue tan mala como pensé. Solo las personas que me importaban estaban allí, me regalaron un libro que deseaba desde ya tiempo, no hice el ridículo frente a todos, Charlie aceptó que tuviera mi permiso de conducir y sobre todo tenía a mi novio junto a mi.

* * *

¡Hehe! Primero que nada: Martha, sorry por usar y modificar parte de tu vida, pero fue algo muy bonito! (: y bueno... Dedicado a mi loca amiga Martha por sus 18 años, y ya de paso a Bella Swan que, pues mañana (13 sep.) es su cumple segun S. Meyer.

Espero les haya gustado. Qué opinan, merece reviews? Continuacion? **Opínen**! ;)


End file.
